


Adorabat's "Home"

by Azure_Umbra



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Inspiration, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Umbra/pseuds/Azure_Umbra
Summary: A version of "Adoradad" told as a storybook similar to Robert Munsch's "Thomas's Snowsuit".
Kudos: 9





	Adorabat's "Home"

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to think up some ideas when I suddenly remembered an old storybook that was read to me in my early childhood education years. Then this idea came to life.

One day, Adorabat’s father, Eugene, came to the Sheriff’s Department to take her home. When Adorabat saw him, she said, “I want to stay here and fight monsters with Mao Mao and Badgerclops! If you think I’m going back home and be bored forever, you’re crazy!”

Adorabat’s father, Eugene, said, “We’ll see about that.”

The next day, when Adorabat was out in Pure Heart Valley, her father showed up and said, “Adorabat, please come back home with me.”

And Adorabat said, “NNNNNO.”

Eugene jumped up and down and said, “Adorabat, come back home this instant!”

And Adorabat said, “NNNNNO!”

So, Eugene went over, took Adorabat by the wing, and tried to fly her back to his house. In the sky, they had an enormous fight, and when it was done, Adorabat was back at her father’s house.

* * *

Later, when night came, Adorabat climbed out the window and snuck out. She flew back to the Sheriff’s Department and went inside. There, she saw Badgerclops all by himself.

When Badgerclops saw her, he said, “Adorabat, go back home.”

Adorabat said, “NNNNNO.”

Badgerclops tried to move her back outside, but Adorabat didn’t want to leave. Badgerclops jumped up and down and said, “Adorabat, just go home!”

And Adorabat said, “NNNNNO!”

So, Badgerclops went over, took Adorabat by the wing, and tried to take her back to Eugene’s house. In the Sheriff’s Department, they had an enormous fight, and when it was done, Adorabat was still inside and Badgerclops was lying outside on the front porch.

When Badgerclops saw where he was, he went right back inside, took Adorabat by the wing, and tried to take her back home again. They had an enormous fight, and when it was done, they were both in the training dojo out on the veranda.

Just then, Mao Mao came back and walked into the dojo to see Badgerclops and Adorabat. Badgerclops said, “It’s Adorabat! She won’t go back to her dad’s house!”

Mao Mao gave his very best SHERIFF LOOK and said, “Adorabat, please go home.”

And Adorabat said, “NNNNNO.”

So, Mao Mao went over, took Adorabat by the wing, asked Badgerclops to take her by her other wing, and tried to bring her back to her father’s house. When he was done, he and Badgerclops were lying outside on the Sheriff Department’s front lawn, and Adorabat was still inside.

Then suddenly, the Monster Alarm rang. Adorabat, Mao Mao, and Badgerclops ran to the garage, hopped on the Aerocycle, and flew out to find the new monster.

* * *

When they landed, Adorabat’s father Eugene showed up and saw them. He said, “Hey! You have my daughter with you. Bring her back home now!”

Mao Mao said, “Oh, no! There’s a giant monster attacking the Valley! You let us take down the monster first!”

Eugene, Mao Mao, and Badgerclops argued and argued and argued, but neither side wanted to do what the other said first.

Meanwhile, Adorabat flew off to fight the monster. She flew and fought and flew and fought until she made it fall down dizzy. When she saw that her friends and father were still arguing, Adorabat flew back down to them. She looked up at Mao Mao and Badgerclops and then looked towards her father.

She took Mao Mao in one wing, Badgerclops in the other, and her father with her teeth. There was an enormous fight and Adorabat got them all in a safe part of town. She went back and fought the monster until she beat it for good.

When the battle was over, Eugene let Adorabat stay with Mao Mao and Badgerclops to keep on fighting monsters, and he never worried about losing her ever again. Even if she still scared him at times.


End file.
